


Halloween Heist V: Amy's Heart

by babydragon73



Series: I'm Drunk On You, Baby [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: But Rosa likes that, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Halloween, amy is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: They were always friends but it was rare Rosa went along with her crazy plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jake and Amy aren't dating. Spoilers for 4x05. Also, I love this friendship so freakin much.

Amy Santiago was _drunk_.

It wasn’t her fault; the squad had gone out for drinks to celebrate the fact that Gina had been crowed the best “Human”/ genius. Usually, Amy wouldn’t be okay with losing but the spirit of the heist and good natured behavior of the squad had put her in a good mood. So, when Jake challenged her and Gina to a shot contest, she had no reason to say no. But, now she was sitting alone at the bar while the guys, plus Gina, were playing a round of pool. The only one who was noticeably missing was Rosa. Amy sighed a she thought about her partner in crime (for the night). Rosa had gone along with all her goofy and nerdy plans without batting an eye. She didn’t make fun of her Babysitters’ Club references or lecture her about the fact that she still *occasionally* smokes cigarettes. It was so nice to spend the night with her plotting and scheming; giggling like school girls as they lifted the plaque from the middle of the squad room. It had been a perfect night of friendship. Well, except for a moment in the bathroom.

They had been hiding the plaque in the air duct; Amy had just rescrewed the cover back on the wall when she felt a hand on her waist. She stood up slowly only to find that Rosa had moved closer to her; so close that she could feel her breath against her neck. The shorter Latina was confused; Rosa had never made a move on her nor made a comment in which she didn’t make fun of her. Amy wasn’t a stranger to female company; she had her share of lovers while in college and a few in the police academy. But Rosa was different. She was tough and mysterious; she didn’t take crap from anyone and never bat an eye when crazy things went down. Not to mention that Rosa was incredibly sexy; she could rock a leather jacket better than anyone she knew. Even though the thought of kissing Rosa had passed through her mind (she was only human), never in a million years would you imagine Rosa feeling the same way.

But, the taller brunette had backed her softly against the wall. She moved in so that she was right next to her ear and whispered, “You should find better things to do with your hands when you’re stressed.” Rosa then pulled back, her stoic expression back in place, and made her way out of the bathroom and onto the next phase of the plan. Amy had been left in the bathroom, stunned. She wanted to bring the moment up again but they got swept up in the heist. And now, Rosa was missing from the bar. Amy started to pout when someone slipped onto the seat next to her.

“Hey, partner,” Rosa drawled, taking a sip of her whiskey.

Amy couldn’t help the goofy yet shy smile that crossed her lips. “Hey, you.”

“Sorry we didn’t win. I know how much it bugs you when you lose.”

Amy shook her head, the alcohol making everything move in slow motion, “Nah, I’m okay. The journey is better than the place. I mean, the destiny. I mean….”

Rosa rolled her eyes but the shorter brunette could see a hint of smile at the edge of her lips, “God, you’re wasted, Santiago.”

“It’s Halloween!” Any cried, drawing some attention from the patrons of the bar, “I’m allowed to get a little crazy.”

“I thought you hated Halloween.”

"It can be okay sometimes. I mean, it’s nice to look at the all the pretty girls in skimpy costumes,” Amy snapped her lips shut, realizing very quickly what she had just said. She never hid her sexuality from the squad but it was never a topic of conversation, either.

Rosa didn’t bat an eye, “I never pegged you as the type, Santiago.”

Amy smiled drunkenly, “I guess you should stop assuming things, huh?”

The taller brunette nodded, “You’re right. I should,” she finished her drink and set the glass down on the bar. She turned towards her colleague and said, “Wanna get out of here?”

“Like, go to another bar?”

Rosa shook her head, “No, Amy,” the shorter brunette shivered as she said her name, “I mean, you come back to my place.”

“And do what?” Amy asked, not wanting to read into things.

“Come on, Santiago. You’re not dumb.”

Amy cocked her head to the side, “Wait, do you like me?”

“Duh,” Rosa rolled her eyes, “Underneath all of your nerdy tendencies is a pretty cool chick. Plus, I can’t lie: your ass looks great in your pantsuit,” Amy felt her face grow red, “So, do you wanna?”

Amy Santiago was not someone who dealt well with losing and she would be damned if she lost out on the opportunity of a lifetime.

“Let’s get out of here.”


End file.
